Vice Shout
& & & & & & |class=Supportive |similar= Angry Shout Dead Zone Wormhole Portal Opening The Power of the Dark Dimension Breaker Burst Ki }} Vice Shout is a technique used by Super Buu. Overview Buu lets out all of his energy in a high pitched scream, ripping apart dimensions. It functions by collapsing dimension walls and creating a rift in the universe. Shin states that if not kept in check, Buu would destroy the entire universe in a matter of seconds. Usage Both Super Buu and Gotenks use this technique to create a dimensional portal and escape from inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo blew up the entrance. Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) later uses the Vice Shout as a last resort against Super Saiyan Vegito. Super Buu claims it possesses enough power to destroy the whole universe and uses the Vice Shout to create an energy shield to protect himself, but Super Vegito powers up and, with some effort, punches through the shield, preventing the attack. Variants *'Weak Vice Shout' - A far weaker emulation of the vice shout utilized by Super Saiyan Gotenks and Piccolo in a failed attempt to collapse the dimensional walls. Video Game Appearances Super Buu uses it in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. The technique was named Vice Shout in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is one of the Blast 1 techniques used by Super Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to momentarily paralyze their opponent. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Super Buu uses it as his signature skill. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, its ability to create portals and warp spacetime results in Gotenks accidentally getting lost in time after leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber resulting in him going to various timelines as he tries to return to the Lookout. At one point he ends up in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the timeline of Piccolo's What-if storyline where Gotenks accidentally releases Super Buu from the bottle Piccolo (fused w/ King Piccolo) sealed him in. As a result, Gotenks is forced to team up with the Piccolo of that timeline to defeat and kill Super Buu. Vice Shout can be used by both Super Buu and Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Gohan compares Janemba's ability to create portals in time and space to Super Buu and Gotenks' Vice Shout technique. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Dimension Cannon and is Super Buu's Evasive Skill, though it lacks the ability to create portals and functions more like a weaker version of a Mouth Energy Wave. This skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 41: "Frieza's Nightmare Returns!". Similar Techniques *Kami uses a similar attack in the Garlic Jr. Saga to break down a thick wall of what appeared to be glass. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Mouth techniques Category:Time Attacks